


Home Sweet Home

by The_Artistic_Fox (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith and his wolf, Nerd Pidge | Katie Holt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Team Voltron Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Artistic_Fox
Summary: After the Castle of Lions is destroyed, the Paladins of Voltron (plus some other friends) must go back to Earth. When they get back, some shenanigans ensue.





	1. Earth [LANCE]

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: this will NOT follow the existing Voltron plot line for the most part. Some things will be the same, but I won't be following it exactly.

Lance looks out of the windows of the Red Lion. When he sees how close they are to Earth, he feels his heart begin to beat faster. He hasn't seen his family in so long, and has been homesick quite frequently. If they don't land soon, he might just jump out of his Lion. He's been waiting for what seems like  _forever_  to see his brothers and sisters! He misses his mom's cooking and his dad's funny jokes.

Kaltenecker moos, then attempts to eat Lance's hair. "Hey! What did I say about trying to eat my hair?" He pushes her away gently. Pidge can be heard laughing over their communication line.

"When we get back to Earth, what are you going to do with Kaltenecker?" Shiro's face appears on the holo-screen in front of him, his white hair still shocking Lance.

"I'm gonna take her back home with me, obviously! What else would I do?" Lance turns in his seat and scratches the cow behind her ears. She moos happily and nuzzles into his hand. Suddenly, the Lions start to shake as they enter Earth's atmosphere.

"Hang on, Paladins!" Allura's voice sounds crackly and broken. She tries to instruct the Paladins on what to do, but her voice cuts out before she can say anything else.

"Hold on tight, girl! This is gonna be rough," Lance calls back to Kaltenecker. She makes a nervous sound and sits behind Lance's chair. As Earth gets closer, he begins to think about home. What'll his mom do when he comes back? Probably smack him upside the head first, then give him a hug. He smiles, then looks at the land that's rapidly coming closer.

"P..Pull u-up!" Through the static, Lance hear's Allura shouting frantically. He grabs the control sticks and yanks them back, making Red fly upwards. Pidge is shouting profanities while she tries to get her Lion to stay up, and Hunk is screaming since he's somersaulting through the atmosphere. Shiro calmly gets his lion to stay up, as does Allura.

There's a period of calm after that. To pass the time, the team asks each other questions. "What are you guys most excited for when we get back to Earth?" Pidge's question is met with everyone talking at once.

"I'm definitely excited to see my mom again!" Hunk smiles. "Also, her food is the best!"

"Nuh-uh, Hunk! My mom's cooking is  _the_ best!" Lance crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out playfully. "She made this meal called.. Shoot, it was called something like arroz con pollo, which is basically just chicken with rice, but it's so good!" He can hear Hunk's stomach growling over the line.

"I can't wait to see Earth! Are humans as advanced as Alteans?" Allura's face lights up. She shifts in her seat and gazes out at the land below them.

"No. Humans are really not as advanced. We're stupid," Keith simply states, causing Krolia to crack up. Lance rolls his eyes.

"Not  _all_ humans are stupid, Keith," Shiro reasons, trying to focus on not crashing the Black Lion.

"They kind of are," Matt chimes in, "I mean, together we're all  _extremely_ stupid. Separately, however, humans can be rather smart. Humanity in general makes me want to jump into the vacuum of space, so.." Pidge and Krolia start to laugh, which makes Matt smile.

"Guys, I think we're almost there." Everyone rushes to look out of the windows of the Lions. Earth is definitely closer now, and you can see the outline of houses.

"Wait, isn't that the Galaxy Garrison?" Hunk squints to try and see better. 

"You're right! Shoot, Commander Iverson's gonna murder us," Lance groans. "I didn't finish my homework before we left."

"Forget homework, Lance! We're almost home!" Pidge starts to push buttons and flick switches. Allura does the same.

"Alright, we'll have to land slowly, Paladins," she tells them as they get closer to the ground. Lance starts to slowly put Red down into a nosedive. Outside, he sees everyone else do the same. They start to rapidly approach Earth. Just before he hits the ground, he pulls up and levels his Lion. Everyone starts cheering when the Lions make contact with the ground.

"Oh my gosh, we're actually here!" Pidge bursts out of her Lion with tears in her eyes. Matt comes running after her. He lifts her up and hugs her. Hunk stumbles out of Yellow, looking up at the sky. Shiro, Krolia, and Keith step out of the Black Lion. Krolia smiles and sighs like she's remembering her time on Earth. Keith's space wolf barks and runs around.

"I'm home." Lance whispers to himself when he sets foot outside of Red. Tears start to well up in his eyes. Behind him, Kaltenecker moos and pushes him forward. 

"Oh, look, Paladins! People are coming to greet us!" Allura points towards the Galaxy Garrison building. People in identical grey uniforms are pouring out of it, some on foot and some in vehicles.

"Step away from the robots and put your hands in the air!" A man with a megaphone shouts at them. Everyone reluctantly raises their hands. They thought that their first time back on Earth would have a warmer welcome than this, but oh well.


	2. Waiting [PIDGE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins and their friends have to wait to see their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry this is short!

Pidge sighs as they are lead by a short blonde lady down a long hallway. Matt walks close to her. "Alright, all of you in here, please," the woman instructs, opening the door for them. They step inside the room.

"I have a question, miss. What's happening?" Krolia's question is never answered because the woman shuts the door. Lance starts to pace around the room, muttering to himself. 

"She seems nice!" Allura breaks the silence. Coran nods, looking lost in thought. Keith's wolf barks and tugs at Matt's pants, trying to get him to play. While Matt gets down on his knees to play with the wolf, Pidge sits down on the floor.

"So, what are we going to do?" Shiro shrugs.

"They're probably trying to figure out what to do. I mean, if four runaway teenagers, two presumed dead astronauts, four aliens, a cow, and a space wolf came to Earth in five giant robot Lions, what would you do?" This makes Pidge go silent. She just wants to see her mom and dad again. 

"Ugghh! I swear, I'm gonna attempt to escape if we don't get out soon," Lance complains, accidentally running into Kaltenecker. She moos and flips her tail into his face.

"Maybe we should just listen to what she said," Romelle mutters nervously. Pidge feels sorry for her, seeing as she's barely known these people and she's now stuck in a room with them.

 "Well, we gotta pass the time  _somehow_ ," Hunk states, tapping his foot on the floor. Everyone falls silent, trying to think of fun things to do. Time passes by, and they've thought of nothing; all they could agree on was to wait until the blonde lady came back.

The door creaks open, and there stands the woman. "If you all would follow me, please." She holds the door open for them as they file out. Then, she leads them down more hallways, taking turns and passing by students in the Garrison uniform. Some stop and whisper, others pass by without a second glance. 

The woman opens a door, and they walk into a room that has three other people in it. "Hello. We're just going to ask you some questions, then you can go." Oh boy.

 


	4. Note!!

Okay, so I know that season seven already came out, but I'm gonna continue this story as if that didn't happen (mostly for my sake of not having to re-write anything, and partially because I need a happier ending). I hope that you guys understand!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope that you guys like this! :)


End file.
